Fate of Destiny
by Jackie Rogers
Summary: Mimi has to do her duty as the Princess of the Digiworld and has to leave her Friends. But what she didn't expect was that her friends wouldn't let her do it alone. So follow the Digidestines, the Tamers, the Frontiers and other friends in the Digiworld t


**AN: This is my first fic, so be nice. I do not own Digimon except the characters that you don't recognize.**

**Here are the changes I made by the Digimon characters and my OCs.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Tai**_

_**Hairs are short and gelled upwards.**_

_**AGE: 19**_

_**Crest: Courage-Orange**_

_**Sora**_

_**AGE: 19**_

_**Crest: Love-Red**_

_**Matt**_

_**AGE: 19**_

_**Crest: friendship-blue**_

_**Mimi**_

_**Her hair color changed to strawberry blonde. **_

_**And her hair is long to the waist.**_

_**AGE: 18**_

_**EYES: Oriental shaped**_

_**Crest: Sincerity-green **_

_**Izzy**_

_**AGE: 18**_

_**Crest: knowledge**_

_**Faith: **_

_**EYES: red, almond **_

_**HAIR: light pink, and shoulder length**_

_**FACE: round shaped **_

_**AGE: 17 1/2**_

_**HEIGHT: 5"8**_

_**Crest: Friendliness-sky blue**_

_**Joe**_

_**AGE: 20**_

_**Hair style changed like he had it in D-mon 1 just a little more gell used. **_

_**Crest: Reliability-grey**_

_**Alison**_

_**AGE: 19**_

_**EYES: orange, almond  
HAIR: Black, long to waist**_

_**FACE: round shaped**_

_**HEIGHT: 6"0 **_

_**Crest: Patients-medium aquamarine**_

_**TK**_

_**AGE: 16 **_

_**Crest: hope-yellow**_

_**Kari**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Light-Pink**_

_**Davis: **_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Determination-firebrick**_

_**Chloe**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**HAIR: Blonde, short **_

_**EYES: blue, round**_

_**FACE: triangular **_

_**HEIGHT: 5"5**_

_**Crest: Tenderness-light pink**_

_**Ken**_

_**AGE: 17**_

_**Crest: Kindness-light Coral**_

_**Yolie**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Stubbornness-Silver**_

_**Cody**_

_**AGE: 15**_

_**Crest: Shyness-Plum**_

_**Suzy**_

_**AGE: 14**_

_**Crest: Pride-Cyan**_

_**Takato**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Risk-maroon**_

_**Jeri**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Faith-spring green**_

_**Henry**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Passion-hot red**_

_**Rika**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Rebellious-dark brown**_

_**Ryo**_

_**AGE: 17**_

_**Crest: Daringness-Chocolate**_

_**Gina**_

_**Takuya twin sister **_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**HAIR: auburn, Medium length, **_

_**EYES: like Takuya**_

_**FACE: like Takuya's only prettier **_

_**And a little make up. **_

_**HEIGHT: 5"5**_

_**Crest: Braveness-tomato orange **_

_**Takuya**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Confident-Orchid**_

_**Terra**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**HAIR: very long gold blonde**_

_**EYES: light brown, almond shaped**_

_**FACE: round shaped**_

_**HEIGHT: 5"4**_

_**Crest: Desire-Gold**_

_**Kouji**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: trust-midnight blue**_

_**Zoe**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: Compassion-violet**_

_**Kouichi**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**Crest: darkness-black**_

_**Hope**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**HAIR: Short blue (like Amy in SAILOR MOON)**_

_**EYES: light blue, almond shaped**_

_**FACE: triangular shaped**_

_**HEIGHT: 5"5**_

_**Crest: Appreciation-dodger blue**_

_**JP**_

_**AGE: 17**_

_**Crest: Jealousy-lime green**_

_**Candace**_

_**AGE: 16**_

_**HAIR: mousy brown, medium length**_

_**EYES: green, almond shaped**_

_**FACE: round shaped**_

_**HEIGHT: 5"6**_

_**Crest: Assurance-Coral**_

_**Tommy**_

_**AGE: 15**_

_**Crest: curiosity-green yellow **_

_**Lynn**_

_**AGE: 14**_

_**HAIR: red, long hair **_

_**EYES: sparkly emerald green, oriental shaped **_

_**FACE: round shaped, fair skin**_

_**HEIGHT: 5"1**_

_**Crest: Caring-light sky blue**_

_**AN: And here is the first chapter! Enjoy! Please R&R**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**The Reunion**_

**It was a warm summer day and Mimi was standing in a field of flowers surrounded by falling cherry blossoms, thinking about her past and her future. There was one that was falling right to her she put out her hand to catch it, but suddenly it started to glow and transformed to a feather. As soon as it landed on her hand it disappeared as fast as it came. "WHY, now when I'm happy .you knew I didn't want it MOM .everything happens for a reason that's what you said, but I don't want it, I JUST DON"T WANT TO BE SPECIAL!". Mimi didn't notice a lonesome tear flow down her face.**

**She ran as fast as she could back to the camp.**

**Camp **

**"Hey guys, have you noticed that Mimi has changed a lot since those years that we know each other?" Matt asked the Digi boys.**

**"Well now that I think about it, yeah. And you know what I also think…… I think you like the pink-loving-princess." Tai answered with a smirk plastered on his face.**

**"Don't you even go there Tai, I know you have the hots for Sora. So keep you're big fat mouth shut." As soon as the smirk was on Tai's face it was gone and he scolds. "Oi, Matt that would be so awesome I would love to have Mimi as a big sis. You'll get her don't give up." Tk tried to sound hopeful but actually he wasn't so sure if Mimi likes Matt.**

**Suddenly a crying girl ran by them. "Wasn't that Mimi that just ran by or is my mind playing tricks on me?" Tai asked.**

**"Yeah, it was Mimi and she's crying." Matt retorted. They ran over to the girls who were fighting about who is going in.**

**"Yo, what's up with Mimi she got PMS or something?" Tai asked with a smirk (he smirks a lot doesn't he?). Sora hit him on the head and shouted.**

**"Tai, she's upset about something and all you say is she got PMS, you better shut your big fat MOUTH!" "Sora, why don't you go talk to her, I mean you are her best friend." Rika proposed. "No way José, she's _my_ cousin, so I'm going in." Zoe protested. "But she's been friends with Sora, Kari and me for like… forever!" Yolie whined. "Well if you wanna go there Hope and me know her since we were born, right Hope?" Zoe asked a girl with short blue hair. "Huh… uh yeah." Zoe noticed that her cousin was watching Kouichi build up a tent "See, now what do you say?" Zoe said with a triumphant smile. "Well, I say your dear cousin has a crush on Kouichi." Sora said chuckling. Hope blushed and yelled. "No I don't!" Everybody started laughing and didn't notice Matt slip in Mimi's tent.**

**'_I knew this was coming but not so soon. I hate my whole family!' _Mimi started crying even more. "Knock, knock. Can I come in?" Matt asked smiling and trying to cheer her up. Mimi started whipping her tears away and nodded. He sat down next to her and asked. "So what's troubling you?" He asked. That's one of the reasons why Mimi likes Matt, he's always straight forward. So she told him the whole story with a heavy heart.**

**"So I guess this is goodbye forever then?" Matt asked.**

**"I don't know maybe, but I hope not. Because I was just starting to like how my live was going. "**

**After that Mimi and Matt left the tent and went to where the others were. And the friends started to talk about what they had done with there lives since the Digiworld.**

**"Sooooo... Mimi, we don't even have to ask what you have done after the, you know what. Why Tai you are always so kind to us don't you think it's time to grow up, for you." Mimi said. "Yeah Tai." All yelled at the same time. "Hey, why do all agree with Mimi, that is so mean of you, especially of you Kari, you are suppose to be on my side not agree with those, those mean people." Tai whined. "Come on all, let's have some real fun and not argue about stupid stuff." T.k said and stood up and walked away. "He's right you know." Sora agreed.**

**So all of the friends went to the Lake to have a great time, but Mimi knew that that was going to end soon for her. So she let all of her joy flood out of her for her friends.**

**"So what's wrong with you, you look kind of down." Yolie said as she looked at Mimi. "I'm fine Yolie, but can I tell you something and please don't tell anyone." " What is it you can tell me anything you're like my big sister and that in a good way do you understand?" she tried to make her understand. "Yes I know you are like a sister to me too, I will always try to see you or visit you, where ever I may be." she told Yolie.**

**And she jumped into the lake to have fun and left a stunned Yolie standing at the spot." _What just happened here that just wasn't normal for Mimi she usually is totally different and more considerate of others feelings, so why the sudden change of personality. The best thing is when I talk to the others about that they know Mimi better than me I've only known her like two years. I better go back to enjoy the day and join the fun in the lake." _And Yolie left her thoughts behind and joined her friends in the lake.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey, so this was the first chapie. Tell me how ya like it. Good or bad?**

**Ok so please review I will try to update the next chapter soon.**


End file.
